


Waking Up

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle was dead, but there was another man who would do anything to have Harry in his arms...<br/>3/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marilou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilou/gifts).



> part 1 prequel: Hate  
> part 2 sequel to prequel: What I've Done

**Waking Up**

Tom grabbed the house keys from Harry and asked him to leave. Harry didn’t need to know that Tom was about to take the blame for him. To take the blame of his wife death just so Harry would go free.

Some kind of dark look passed through Harry’s eyes and the black menace launched himself at him. Surprised Tom took him in his arms but instead of the usual kiss he found two pair of hands on his neck. Tom went to grab Harry’s hands at once, to stop him, but the other male put a leg behind one of Tom’s and pushed making Tom fall behind. Before everything went black as he hit his head, all he saw was Harry’s eyes grew at seeing him falling and start to cry.

And then everything went black.

**–WU–**

Tom opened his eyes to see a blond man sitting at his side.

“I see you’re finally awake.” His attorney and friend stated.

Tom hummed taking a hand to his head where an obvious lack of hair was going on and bandage covered his head where is hair would be.

“What happened?” he asked, not daring to sit.

“Tom Riddle murdered his wife Bellatrix Riddle and when he stumbled on her pool of blood he fell back and hit his head on the floor.” Lucius answered, turning again to his paperwork.

“Harry?” Tom asked, remembering what had really happened.

“As requested by Mr Riddle’s will; Mr Potter inherited everything Mr Riddle, including the boy’s parentage.”

Tom hummed, closing his eyes again.

“For how long have I been asleep, Lucius?” he asked not recognizing his own voice.

“6 years.” Tom opened his eyes to look at Lucius. “I barely got there in time to take you to a hospital. You were clinically dead for a long period of time so we weren’t sure if you would ever wake up… I refused to let your machines being closed though.”

“Thank you.” Tom mumbled. “Something else happened, isn’t it?”

Lucius nodded.

“During your time of coma we found a cancer in your body. Of course I made sure they did everything possible, but the months of quimio plus the surgeries have created some drastically changes in your body.”

“And the cancer?” Tom asked.

“All gone.” Lucius answered.

Tom hummed and closed his eyes again.

“Start creating the paperwork for my new name, Lucius. As soon as the doctors gave me dispense I will want to be able to walk around without having to use the ids of a dead guy.”

“May I ask which name I shall use?”

“Voldemort, Lord Voldemort.” Tom answered before he fell asleep.

**–WU–**

Voldemort looked at his Harry as the man regressed from leaving their son at school. The past 6 years hadn’t been good on the man, it was obvious how skinny and the huge dark circles under his eyes but even so… Voldemort couldn’t help but think how gorgeous the man was. His younger lover was even more gorgeous than what he remembered.

“Excuse me?” Voldemort asked.

Harry stopped on his way to Riddle Manor and turned towards Voldemort with a questioning look only for his eyes to grow at Voldemort’s look.

“Y… yes?” the young man finally said when he found his voice.

Voldemort didn’t felt even a little offended at his reaction, if Lucius hadn’t prepared him mentally he would have reacted bad himself. The only thing good of those surgeries was that they completely took the cancer away.

“Is Tom Riddle home? I just returned from a huge journey and he did say that I could stay every time I needed.” Voldemort asked.

“I… I'm sorry, sir, but no. I'm sorry to inform you that he died. Over 6 years ago.”

“Oh…” Voldemort hummed as if surprised, looking at Harry as his ex-lover’s face grew pained. “Well then. I won’t bother you anymore then.”

Voldemort turned and started to walk away and like he expected in no time Harry had run up to him and was grabbing his arm to stop him.

“I'm sorry, but you knew Tom?”

Voldemort nodded.

“Tom and I were colleagues in school.”

“Oh…”

“And you must be?” Voldemort asked.

“Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry introduced. “If Tom did say you could stay, I won’t object… there is plenty of rooms at the house, if you want.” Harry offered and Voldemort smiled nodding thankfully. Harry nodded to himself and started to guide him inside.

“Are you single, Mr Potter?” Voldemort asked.

Harry looked from the key that he was using on the door to Voldemort, before he opened the door and let them in.

“No. I'm married.”

Voldemort hummed while mentally he was wondering why Lucius had neglected to tell him that.

“She must be a lucky woman.” Voldemort stated to which Harry blushed slightly.

“Yes… he was.” Harry mumbled while taking Voldemort upstairs.

Voldemort smiled amused, immediately understanding Harry’s innuendo. Harry was still committed to Tom. That did complicate a little the things if what he wanted was to court Harry without him knowing whom he really was.

**–WU–**

Harry took the white skinned man to one of the extra bedrooms of Riddle Manor. His red eyes that amusingly seemed that were shaped like the ones of a cat always locked on Harry, his snake nostrils and his lipless lips made Harry wonder what the hell he was doing by letting a stranger enter his house. After all… this was his house now, not Tom’s. But Tom had tell the man he could came if needed… and his presence didn’t felt like the one of a stranger… or the one you should fear. No, Harry felt safe with the man. And that was something he didn’t felt in years.

After leaving the man on the room he would stay in Harry went downstairs. Every day was normally the same thing. He would get up early, prepare breakfast, give James his breakfast, dress him, take him to school, came home and spend the day outside taking care of the garden that James loved so much, before taking a bath around 4pm and going to pick James from school, giving him a bath and as he dressed preparing dinner for the boy. After that the two would stay together making the homework and then Harry telling James a bedtime story and putting him to bed. Every day minus weekend where James stayed at home was exactly the same. During the weekends the two would spend on the gardens playing ball or anything else James would want to do.

Harry looked up from the garden he was taking care of as Tom’s friend approached and sat on one of the benches with a book, reading. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what had happen to the man to make his face this disfigured. It was hard to ignore the man not too away from him as he worked on the garden. Actually it reminded him of Tom. The man also used to enjoy sitting on the bench as Harry took care of the huge gardens of Riddle Manor. Actually the two had met thanks to that, Tom had hired a gardening group where Harry used to work for when he was still barely 15, Tom having 30 at the time. Most of his colleagues had been immediately fired and in the end Harry had been the only one remaining. On the day that Harry had made his 18 Tom had showed up before him with a vase with a flower inside. It was a lily. Harry had been at his parents’ house at the time and had left the door, going to the street - because, hell, is boss had just appeared at his parents’ house on the day of his birthday with a plant? - and asked the man if he wanted for Harry to plant it at Riddle Manor’s garden right away. Never had Harry seen Tom so awkward as the man put the vase with the lily on Harry’s hands and wished Harry happy anniversary. Before Harry could have asked why that flower in particular - during the conversations with the man in the gardens the man did comment that Harry was like a rose, very beautiful but with enough horns to protect itself - Tom had smiled and said one single line that would forever be in Harry’s heart “I Dare You To Love Me”. Until this day Harry still wondered how Tom had found out the meaning behind the gifting the lily flower.

When Harry had left the house the garden had been completely neglected and when he moved in with James it had taken a whole year to bring it back up but it had been worth it. The only thing that hadn’t been neglected and that had been in James nursery was the vase with the lily that Tom had gifted Harry all those years ago. Now it was in Harry’s bedroom where he would forever cherish that flower and the only time that he had actually heard Tom say the word love out loud.

“I can call you Harry, right?” Harry looked up to the man, having completely forgotten he was there and nodded. The man was by the balcony open doors that led to the living room and to the gardens. “Well, Harry, lunch is served.”

“Oh…” leaving his flowers Harry stood and followed the man to the balcony where he had set the table in there with lunch. “I'm sorry, I lost track of time.” He lamented, because sure one thing was himself skipping meals, another was having a guest at home and forget to serve him lunch.

“No need to apologise, Harry. I have to say, the garden looks wonderful so it’s no wonder that you lose yourself in there. Now let’s seat and eat. I wasn’t sure of what you liked so I limited to cook something basic, hope that it’s all right?”

Harry looked at the soup, grilled steak, rice and the frying pan filled with various different lettuce together.

“It’s perfect. And it must taste even better.” Harry argued to which the man smiled amused, serving the two of them. “But I should’ve had been the one cooking for you.”

“Nonsense. I'm here using your house, your electricity and your food. The minimum I can do is help in where I can.” The man argued and Harry blushed, nodding. “I have to wonder. You said Tom was dead… but I got a note saying about a son, is the child…?”

“James is well. Tom made me the boy’s adopted Father in his will.” Harry answered with a smile and the man smiled back, what was actually odd considering the man’s lack of lips. “I'm sorry but you haven’t mentioned your name yet.”

“Lord Voldemort.” The man answered and sat, starting to eat his soup.

More because he had visitors than because he was hungry - Harry had lost the ability to feel hungry 6 years ago - Harry copied the man.

**–WU–**

After a whole month of Voldemort moving in with them Harry couldn’t help but notice about the obvious chances in himself. As he started to eat more, his body started to win weight what meant that he had to buy new clothes. When he went to buy new clothes both James and Voldemort accompanied him, Voldemort using those medical masks on his face so people wouldn’t stare too much at him - the first thing James had done when he met the man was ask him about his face to which Voldemort had answered that he’d been very sick and the only to survive had been by the doctors making various head surgeries what finished with the disfiguration. Harry hadn’t need for Voldemort to tell James what the sickness was, it had to be cancer for the doctors daring to do such surgeries.

It was odd how Voldemort had quickly and easily entered into their little family, it even felt right. Harry even feared the day the man would leave. He was certain that James would cry when it would happen. And as much as he liked to argue… he would miss the man as well.

“Harry?” Harry looked up towards Voldemort as the man walked towards him in his styled silk black suit that even made more contrast with his skin. It always amused Harry how the man always were suits. “I'm leaving tomorrow.”

Harry tensed and he really turned to the man, wide eyed.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want to over use my stay in here. Besides it is time for me to move on.” The man said and Harry shook his head. “No, Harry listen. I know that you don’t feel that I'm a burden but…” the man’s voice was muffled by a pair of lips against them as Harry grabbed the man’s suit jacket and pulled him down, kissing him.

There was a whole moment where Harry wondered if the man would stop him but then arms moved around Harry and he was kissed back. Harry loved Tom and he most likely would never stop loving him, but Tom was dead. Voldemort was alive and he took care of Harry and James. Harry had learnt to love the man with his simply hints… and if Harry was really honestly with himself, he had learnt to love this man and to think him beautiful, sometimes he even thought that the people he saw on the street were the ugly ones. Harry’s legs were pulled up and around Voldemort as he was pinned against a tree. Harry moaned, hugging Voldemort with his arms around the man’s neck. Lips or no lips, the man was a great kisser.

Voldemort took him right there against the tree and that night Harry took the man to his bed. Voldemort never spoke of leaving ever again. He had what he wanted. Harry wondered if Voldemort did know Tom, because how the man could know Tom and not know about his male ex-lover? And why had he came to the man’s house and hint on Harry almost every day without even reacting to his friend’s death? Harry wondered if Voldemort had taken a look at Harry that first day and had decided to pretend to be Tom’s friend in order to get closer to Harry… well whatever the truth was… Harry and James were Voldemort’s now.

**–WU–**

9 months after Harry finally succumbed to Voldemort’s affections Voldemort returned home to his male lover with a baby in his arms. Harry had looked up to him confused and had taken the baby when Voldemort offered him the baby.

“Wha…?” Harry started to question, confused.

“I just thought that James needed a sibling.” Voldemort answered, not exactly telling Harry that he had actually used Harry’s seed and paid some women and some doctors for the woman to bear Harry’s child. Her name didn’t mattered to Voldemort, only the image of his lover with their baby on his arms. Voldemort had missed it the first time, he wouldn’t miss a second time…

“Does he have a name?” Harry asked, completely enamoured with the baby.

“No.” Voldemort answered, sitting on the couch before his lover.

Harry hummed.

“What about Albus? I like Albus.” Harry asked looking up with a big smile.

Voldemort raised an inexistent eyebrow. Of all the names in the world… Harry had to use one that Tom used to hiss the name as if it was acid on his mouth?

“Albus?” he asked sceptical.

Harry grinned.

“Albus Severus Potter.” His young male stated before turning again to the baby.

Voldemort rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. He did let Harry chose the names after all and now he had to deal with it. But it didn’t matter much to him. Harry’s nonchalant smile was back and it was worth any name Harry would have chosen. Voldemort would even accept the name Tommy if that would meant that silly smile in Harry’s face right now.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> this is the part 3 of the three-shot. there won't be a fourth one-shot


End file.
